A Popular Girl
by Desvendapur
Summary: Instead of changing back Timmy decides to stay as Timantha and attend Trixie Tang's party. This is Timantha's journal as she chronicles her adventures are Trixie's new BFF and the life altering consequences that come from her choices. (Note: Characters are ages 13-14 unlike the official canon)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. **_**Fairly Odd Parents **_**and its characters are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. **

**The Popular Girl**

**Day 1 **

As I entered the overwhelming Tang estate I could feel a hundred eyes falling down on me. None of them have ever seen me before and already I see them turning to whisper to their neighbors; desperate to discover who this new girl was. Me, the bucktoothed girl in pink who strode into the party at the birthday girl's side.

Trixie stopped. Her hand held me by the wrist. She cleared her throat.

Everyone went silent.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce my newest friend: Timantha!"

Meekly I raised a hand and gave a limp wristed wave. "Hi…"

All the popular kids cheered and I was lost in a wave of other students. All of them trying to push their way to the front, wanting to know more about the new girl.

The girls comment on my clothes and me how cute I am while to boys eagerly provide their names and suggest we keep in touch. It's all so much to take in! I'm like an idol before the adoring masses. Of course, I know it's only because of my newfound place at Trixie's side, but I still take a moment to breathe it all in. Never in a million years had I ever thought I'd be in a place of such power.

To believe that not 24 hours ago they couldn't be bothered to even remember my name! That the newest member of Trixie's inner-circle was none other than Timmy Turner; an empty bus seat. Of course, how would they guess? They didn't know about Fairy Godparents!

Earlier in the day I'd been plotting on how to get Trixie a gift that would sweep her off her feet with my Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. One thing led to another and I accidentally wished myself into Timantha. At first I was mad, but quickly I realized that perhaps being in a girl's body would be the perfect way to discover the perfect gift for Trixie!

In white boots and pink skirt I went to the mall where my boyish instincts took over, leading me to the comic store. My attention had narrowed on an issue and I soon found myself fighting over it with none other than Trixie! It turned out she'd been secretly into boy stuff this entire time and as Timantha I quickly secured a personal invite to her party.

Once I'd been introduced to Trixie's entire party we went through all the usual motions: cake, presents- all that boring stuff. What's important is that I was able to stick by Trixie's side the entire time.

Who got to sit next to the birthday girl? Timantha.

Who got the first piece of cake after the birthday girl? Timantha!

No one in attendance could miss the new girl who had come out of the blue to penetrate Trixie's inner circle. Trixie wouldn't allow it.

Whenever she opened a gift to reveal a new article of clothing or jewelry what did she say? "What do you think, Timantha?" For my part I did my best to smile and nod my head and give the reactions I knew she needed to hear. "That's so you, Trixie!" "I don't know about that." "Pass!"

If I rejected a piece she would carelessly toss it aside and one member of party would drop their head. A part of me feels bad for them, but that pity can't overcome the joy of knowing I have become Trixie's personal advisor!

Occasionally my answers cause her to laugh and soon both of us would turn into giggling fools and rather than be left out of the fun everyone else in the party would feign laughter.

When it's time to wrap up the party she decides to personally send me off at the door.

"I'm really happy you could show up tonight, Timantha."

She gives me a hug which I happily return because _oh my God, Trixie Tang is hugging me!_

"Tomorrow after school would you go to the mall with me? I've got, like, three thousand dollars to blow from this birthday."

She said it so nonchalantly while all I can think is: _THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS?!_ But I play it cool: after all, I'm Timantha: Dimmsdale's newest popular kid.

"Sounds great, Trixie!"

We hug again (I don't think I can get tired of that!) and I finally depart.

Cosmo and Wanda poof over my head. I tell them they can go back to their original genders (I kind of wished they'd reverse genders after Wanda initially tricked me into becoming Timantha). They happily oblige, almost instantly reverting to their original forms.

"What about you, sport?" Wanda asks, wand still raised, ready to change me back the instant I demanded.

"Nah. This being a girl thing isn't as bad as I thought." I reply. "Think I'll play it out and see what else I can learn."

I'd considered changing back, but what would be the point? Trixie would still see Timmy Turner as an empty seat. Timantha Turner on the other hand… Timantha was her new best friend! You can't just wish that power away. Not yet, at least.

Arriving home I look around my room. Everything is still Timmy. Comic books on the floor, clothes unfolded, jeans and t-shirts- this won't do!

"I wish this were Timantha's room!" I demand.

Quick to obey Wanda and Cosmo raise their wands. _POOF!_ Soon everything about the room is neatly organized and noticeably more pink. I now have drawers full of blouses, skirts, stockings, and the appropriate undergarments, a closet with five pairs of shoes, dresses on hangers- all positively girly! Yeah, I still have comic books and video games, but they're all neatly organized on a shelf.

I nod my head in approval. "Much better!"

The party's really knocked it out of me so I change into my pajamas (pink button-up shirt and matching pants) and tuck myself into bed, thinking of what the coming days have in store.

I think a week or two as Timantha is all it'll take to get inside the head of a popular girl. Once I know Trixie Tang inside and out I'll become Timmy again and have an in-depth guide to the inner workings of Trixie Tang's mind! All those hot stuff, rich, popular boys will be left in awe as I sweep her off her feet. It'll be totally sweet!

What could possibly go wrong?

**Author Note **

**And so begins Timmy's journey down the rabbit hole of Timantha! What will s/he discover at Trixie's side? What will become of his previous friends? We'll find out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry #2 - Waking Up Timantha **

The next morning I'm woken up by a familiar alarm clock (apparently the one thing that didn't change in the room) and rise from bed with a yawn. From the feeling of hair on my back, and an unfamiliar weight on my chest I am reminded that I'm still Timantha… and the Chip Skylark calendar reminds me that today is a school day.

Not feeling the least bit fatigued I'm able to slip out of bed with ease (I swear I've still got a buzz in my step from Trixie's party last night) and head to the bathroom.

I take a shower, and needless to say (without going into pervy details) I was now 100% girl. When I finish showering I wrap myself in a towel and return to my room.

Everything Timantha owns seems to play on a pink and white color scheme. Although I don't know what everything is called I allow my hands to guide me, picking through all the garments until they settled on their choice. Once dressed I then returned to the bathroom to freshen up.

While I was busying myself in front of the mirror Cosmo and Wanda poofed in behind me.

"Morning guys," I said with noticeable pep in my voice.

"Wow, Timmy, you're really getting into the girl thing!" Cosmo said.

"Y-yeah," I reply before looking at the mirror- this whole time I realize I hadn't been paying much attention to my actions. Otherwise I would have noticed the pink lip gloss I'd been halfway through applying to my pout lips. It was perhaps the least masculine thing I could be doing.

Of course, the lip gloss was only icing on the cake.

Actually paying attention to the mirror I notice I've prettied myself up good. Without much thought I slipped into my new underwear, thigh high pink stockings, knee high designer boots, a white skirt, a white and pink striped blouse, and for the finishing touch, tied my hair back with a shiny pink ribbon, leaving a lovely bow atop my head. I can see that some basic eye and blush makeup has been applied to my face (nothing gaudy).

"Looking good, champ!" Wanda commented.

She was right. I _did_ look good. Not as good as Trixie (I mean come on: she's very well developed for her age!). Really taking the time to observe Timantha; her petite figure, bright blue eyes, and the way her overbite delicately rested against her pink lip… a sort of "girl you'd share a milkshake with" quality…

_Cute._

That's the word I'm looking for. I look really freaking _CUTE!_

As Timmy I'd have hated it if anyone dared utter the word "cute" to describe me, but Timantha? Cute was _good_! After all, if Timantha was going to be Trixie's best friend she had to look the part!

With a smile and personal relish I finish applying the lip gloss. Dimmsdale's new girl was ready to meet the world.

**Author's Note: Going to be having some short chapters to this story since I'm really trying to capture a spontaneous feel; like this is Timantha's blog, so to speak. Hope my readers are cool with that! **


End file.
